Flame: The Path to a Warrior
by vicstoria
Summary: The clans died long ago when the evil became too strong. Now they are only a legend kitty pets tell to their kits. Tabby is a young kittypet who is suddenly summoned by a silver cat and told that he is the last descendant, born to bring the clans back and be the leader. He comes to realize that being a leader is more than being strong, and that the old evil never left the forest...
1. Tabby The Kittypet

Hey! I am very much new here, and I love reading fanfics, been doing it for the past few months until I decided to make a account to publish my own. I hope you guys enjoy, these first few chapters were pretty short, and yes it's not really going to pick up till a few chapters later, but I wanted to slow it down to really put you in the shoes of Tabby/Flame's journey to a leader. It's not an easy task to be the old and wise, especially when you don't have any other alive clanmates to discuss with.

I also want to mention that I only read up to the first book of the second series of the Warriors, and that was probably like 6 years ago when I was like 11, so if anything here is wrong, please let me know, I can't remember the series all too well. Thanks and enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning sun had just broken through the thick clouds that hung in the sky, turning the sky and clouds into a whirl of watercolor pastel. The wood upon which I sat was covered in cold rain from the previous night. The raw overhanging air created a peaceful setting, and the forest beyond was quiet.

My name is Tabby, the name my owners gave me many moons ago when I was adopted. I was a pet to them, and I loved my life here. I was sheltered from the elements, feed, loved, and so much more. They were everything to me, I couldn't see myself anywhere else.

Now, I found myself fascinated by what I saw in the forest not far beyond my own boundaries. The feeling of fear sheltered in my stomach, making my limbs numb as I stared into the abyss. Even with the protection of the fence, I felt as though anything could come out at any moment and attack.

Then I heard it, the familiar sound that seemed to be my summon to the Twolegs. I whipped my head around and turned to which the creature was standing. I arose and steadied myself on the fence, before making a leap to the branches of the tree in front of me. They swayed as I grabbed onto one of the branches, and I quickly navigated through, progressively making my way down the tree as I went. As I neared near the base, I lightly jumped onto a surface the Twolegs had brought out near the summer. The cool slick surface causing me to slide a little forward, but managing to stop before I fell off.

The Twoleg grabbed my underbelly and carefully lifted me up, and directed me towards the den. I began purring, it seemed to be something the Twolegs enjoyed I had noticed over these many months.

They set me down on the soft light colored grass inside and gave me a pat on the head before ascending up the stairs.

I enjoyed the warmth this den offered, and the food. Sure, the odd pellets were quite rotten, but in time I adapted. Now it was just a part of me.

I felt a sudden wave of fatigue, and found myself walking over to the area in which I slept. It was like a miniature tree, but without the leaves and many other interesting features. I jumped up, claws unsheathed, and grabbed onto the rough rope which overlaid the structure. I climbed up, now heading inside the cave that sat on top.

There lay a cat, a light cream colored with extremely faint tabby marks covering her body. Her feet with white mittens, and her chin dappled with white. She was curled comfortably in a ball, her breathe filling and rising in a slow motion.

" **Tabby...your inside already?"**

Her voice was muffled. She opened her eyes, blue orbs staring at his own.

" **They called me back pretty early today, so here I am."**

She smiled, her blue eyes welcoming me with warmth.

" **I'll make room, come and sleep in here."**

She shifted back, her back against the wall of the cave.

" **Thank you Anna."**

" **No problem sweetheart."**

I settled next to her, my own back against her stomach. I outstretched my legs, and Anna gave me a quick lick on the head. It was lick when I was a kit…

Anna is my mother. She has always been the sweetest to me, and I could never imagine my life without her. She taught me everything I know, from walking to climbing. I remember when I could hear her voice for the first time, one of the most soothing sounds ever.

" _ **Won't you open your eyes for momma to see? I want to see those cute little eyes…"**_

I remember doing so, and they barely opened, but I could slightly see her hazy figure that was in my vision.

It was one of few things I remembered at my birth. Truly, I didn't need anything else. At that young age, nothing made me feel more at home than the voice she had.

But my mind soon faded, feeling of my body lost in the cloud of my mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next time I awoke, I stepped out to look out the glass and see the sun was heading down. The house was quiet, which was odd, as usually the Twolegs were creating strange but delicious smells the level below me. I glanced back to see if my mother was still there, and through the shadows I could see her body rising up and down with every breath she inhaled. She must have been sleeping the whole time, and even now she still lay asleep.

I jumped down from my perch, and came into contact with the fluffy 'grass'. I made my way downstairs, curious to why there was no noise inside. Upon reaching halfway down, I scanned my surroundings and found no one to be sitting inside.

They must have been gone. Every once in awhile they would leave and return in the dead of night, so tonight must have been one of them.

Upon reaching the bottom, I padded over to the exit/entrance for the Twolegs. Most times it was shut, but I had a exit made just for myself. It was a little taller than my own self, but I could fit right in and out. I only hated the fact that it would run down my back as I pushed my way through, but it was one small sacrifice to getting where I wanted to be.

But, the Twolegs always shut this when they left. I always had a slight hope it would be open.

I strode over to it, and lightly pressured my head against the exit. With much surprise, the door opened, and gust of the cool air shot it's way up my nose. I was astounded. The door was open. Did they forget to shut it all the way?

I shook my head. It didn't matter.

My feet seemed to lead my body, and I slickly walked through the exit, the door rubbing against my spine, sending a chill down it.

The night was mine to waste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I could feel the rush pounding through my body. I was mesmerized by the dim light of the forest that laid ahead as I stood upon my fence. Should I risk it?

My mother had told me a story of how one of her best friends had ventured out and never returned, and she assumed the wildlife and monsters inside ate her. She had always warned me to never leave the fence line.

My mind was heavily debating. I wanted to go, but my mother had told me otherwise.

" _ **Tabby…"**_

I jumped, leaving the fence and falling below on the forest side. I huddled against the molded wood as soon as I hit the ground, shrinking as small as my body could. My ears folded back, and I cautiously looked around in my little ball. The overgrown weeds covered me well.

After what seemed like ages with no looming threats around me, I carefully stepped closer to the forest, the source of the sound of the voice I had heard.

I had to find out what that was. It had echoed, but out of my mind. It wasn't my voice in my head that said that.

My heart was pumping as I loomed closer to the forest. The trees grew in size as my body seemingly got smaller.

Soon the shadows of the forest engulfed me, and I became apart of the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was odd, I found, that the voice had not echoed again. Maybe it was just my head messing with me?

I was deep in the forest at this point. Fireflies were scattered high and low all over the forest, giving me a somewhat sense of direction. They lit a small light under the trees heavy coverage and helped guide me to my next step. If the forest wasn't so gloomy, this might have actually been beautiful.

" _ **The last…"**_

I refrained from jumping this time. I just whipped my head to the source once more, and this time jumped swiftly jumped through the growth to catch up. The leaves whipped my face, and my breath became more rapid with each jump.

I quickly became lost again when I realized how far I had jumped from my straight path. The fireflies were gone, but the trees had lightened up a bit, letting the moonlight seep in and create soon light that bounced on the trees.

But I didn't know where I was. No way I would find my way back, and the voice was gone to...what was I going to do?

I frightfully glanced over the bushes to see any sign of life; nothing was there. More growth from the forest is all that lay ahead. All I could hear was the echo of my own breath. I looked up at the moon.

 _Where do I go now?_

I sighed and looked at my paws. The moon wasn't going to help me. No one was.

I turned all the way around, lifting my head to attempt for some direction.

But what started back at me was a silver cat, floating in the air, and little stars glimmering her pelt. She was also somewhat faded, as I could see some of the foliage behind her. Her eyes sparkled in the moon's rays.

I stood in terror. What?! What was she?

I slowly crept back, trying not to alert her. She continued to stare at me.

" _ **You must be Tabby?"**_

I stopped dead in my tracks.

" **...You were calling me...but who and what are you?"**

The silver cat smiled, and brought her body to the ground to sit like a normal cat, wrapping her tail around her paws. Stars fell off to the grass below and disappeared upon making contact.

I did the same. I sat, but cautiously watched her movements. I still was unsure of just who this cat was.

" _ **As expected. My name is Star, and I am a cat just like you."**_

I recoiled a little bit.

" **Just like me?"**

She giggled.

" _ **Well I am a little older than you and little more see through, but I am a cat."**_

The tension that had built up was beginning to break down as we talked.

" _ **I can see the confusion on your face. Would you mind if I explained?"**_

I nodded.

" _ **Well then, my young Tabby, you are the last descendant of the original clans."**_


	2. The Forest's Resident

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I went ahead and posted another chapter early to not leave you guys hanging, but the next chapter won't be posted until the day after the next, it's how I am going to set up the schedule. Its pretty short because I changed up the length of some of my chapters, but now that I am writing chapter 8, it's actually pretty long ovo

And thank you for the review anonymous user, hopefully the chapters will continue to better and more interesting as I go along.

Anyways please leave a favorite, a follow, or a review! It pushes me to get the chapters out faster :) Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" **W-what? Those are just stories my mother used to tell me, they don't really exist."**

Star shook her head.

" _ **They were very much alive. Long ago they ruled the forest, and thrived happily here. But a great evil not even Starclan could see took them; their lives, their homes, everything was gone in a swift swoop. Few fled to live as kittypets, others roamed a new land, but the original homeland was wiped clean of the clans."**_

With each sentence, her voice became more to whisper. Even through her faint spirit, her eyes held a great sorrow that a mother would for a lost kit. She was truly hurt to explain the loss of these great cats.

" _ **But before the leader was killed, he read a prophecy to the rogues, given to him through Starclan.**_

 _ **The blood will rise**_

 _ **Build for the fallen**_

 _ **Lead by the wise**_

 _ **Break the bond**_

 _ **Evil had on the land**_

 _ **And become the leader of all**_

 _ **To stand tall and not fall."**_

I just continued to look at her. This was making no sense to me.

" _ **Tabby, you're the last blood. You are the one to rise the clans from the fallen and break the bond evil has had in the forest for too long. Only you can build and reunite the clans."**_

The air seemed to drop, and a odd presence was felt all around me. The cool breeze ran down my spine like ice, causing me to shake and lose myself. What was that presence? I could feel the power increasingly grow with each moment we stood together.

Star was oddly feeling it to. She turned around, and lowered herself to the ground.

" _ **How was he so quick?..."**_

She whipped her head to me, and through her faint orbs I could see fear. This was bad.

" _ **Run Tabby! Leave the forest before he catches you!"**_

What? Nothing was there!

" **But Star I don't know my way back!"**

She flew straight ahead of me, and shouted back to me.

" _ **Follow me! Keep up or you'll be caught!"**_

I wasn't going to question it. This presence was too strong and even my body could feel the pressure the monster inside was giving out. It was slowly crushing me, forcing rapid and short breaths to be pumped from my body.

I ran, faster than any time before me, keeping up with the star trail ahead of me. She floated ahead of, passing through everything like she was untouchable or something.

My feet were aching from the jagged rocks that roughly pierced my pads. I tried hard to focus on running, but the pain was becoming excruciating. Hopefully the entrance was coming soon, and my den in front of it.

By some miracle, we were closer than I first thought. The rush of familiar air boosted my body, and I sprinted faster than before. My den's fence came into view, and I rushed out, welcomed by the night sky topped with the stars.

My body was heavy. Breathing became a struggle, as I only managed to take small gasps in that cooled my overheated muscles. My legs continued to shake as I stood, and I slumped down trying to collect myself together.

After not too long, I noticed Star was not anywhere to be seen. When I looked over at the forest entrance, there she stood. I moved close to her, in which she gave me a finale talk.

" _ **I am bond to the forest, I am not permitted to leave at night, along with our enemy who has detected you have left. Tabby, please return tomorrow. I must return to where I came before he asks questions."**_

She began to float back. Stopping midway back, her eyes locked with mine, and a warm glow came from them.

" _ **Though you do not remember much, your father gave you the birth name Flame. He knew you were the one who would become the leader of the new clans, he had so much faith."**_

She floated away, the shadows engulfing her.

My mind was floating. Leader, me? Who was 'he'? Where does Star come from?

Endless questions bubbled in my mind and I became weak just thinking about what the answers were. But she had struck me hard with her last statement.

My father.

Anna never spoke of my father. She never said anything harsh about him, but never explained his origins to me. But this she-cat knew. How, was he involved with Star? In what way? Not to mention he had also given me a name.

Flame.

Didn't he now Anna had picked it out for me?

I shook my head, all the thoughts leaving my head.

I only cared about one thing, and that was to get back to my den and rest.

Tomorrow, I would ask my mother about my father, and the secrets she was keeping from me.

Maybe she knew of Star to.


	3. The Clan of the Sky

When I next awoke the night sky was floating all around me, the stars like jewels and the moon the closest to me I had ever seen. When I looked down the clouds held me up in the sky, and moved with the slight breeze that pushed the in the night.

Wait. How was I in the sky?

I looked down but only saw the cotton clouds whisk over my feet with me unable to see them. I wasn't falling, so that must have met I was still alive. Or this was my dream.

" _ **Tabby."**_

A male voice pulled my head upward, and in front of me stood a cat like Star; faint and almost nonexistent. But he was white, pure white, and his bushy tail twitched from side to side. He was a rather large cat, but a friendly aura came from him.

" **I seem to be pretty popular tonight. Where am I, and who are you?"**

He shuffled in his sit.

" _ **Expected. You will learn of this place in due time, and who I am."**_

" **So you are friends with Star?"**

He nodded.

" _ **Yes, we have been friends for too many seasons to count."**_

" **I figured as much."**

We sat apart from each other for many passing moments, and my eyes drifted from the white spirit in front of me to look at the clouds.

My world was falling apart. So much was happening, and I didn't understand any of it. All I wanted was my life secluded from the forest. It's like my destiny was being decided for me, and all I could do was follow the footsteps that had been laid before me. Why did it have to be me…

The white cat could read my emotions. Clearly he had been around long enough to know emotions.

" _ **You hold doubt."**_

I sighed, and once again gazed at him.

" **Well** _ **of course**_ **I hold doubt. I have never been told of this, and I find it so hard to believe. Why me? Why does it have to be me? I was living a happy life till Star showed up..."**

The white tom bowed his head, as if in understanding. He turned away from me, but motioned with his tail for me to come forward. I obeyed, and stood next to him, viewing the vast and dark sky in front of me.

" _ **Sometimes we cannot avoid what greater things have in store for us. We can ignore the signs, but somehow it always makes it way back to us. It is what we call destiny."**_

One of the stars fell, and disappeared from the sky completely.

" _ **Like that star, it does not decide when the right time it is to fall, destiny sees it in a better place."**_

" **I guess so."**

" _ **You have a good heart, Tabby. It is why you are to be the leader, not so much as what runs through you. Destiny sees you are the only one to fill the task, and take back the forest that the evil has its claws on."**_

I lowered my head in disbelief.

" **But I'm not ready. I don't know anything of the original clans, or what they even are."**

The white cat tapped me with his tail.

" _ **Have some faith. You will have us and so many others to help you along the path my young boy. I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself as I believe in you."**_

A small breeze ruffled Tabby's fur, but the cat next to him perked his ears, twitching from side to side, as if he was listening to something.

" _ **It seems you must return."**_

I arose, and the white cat did the same. He looked at me, and took in what seemed to be a prideful breath.

" **Thank you for the kind words. I'm just trying to decide what I should do."**

" _ **You will know when it is time for you to start building the clans. Just remember my boy, have faith."**_

I bowed my head.

" **Thank you again."**

He nodded.

The world around me disappeared, and within the swirl I closed my eyes, and left the sky to my world down below.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning rays hit my eyes, forcing me to awaken. As the feeling in my body restored, I could feel the pain from the running the previous night before. I was aching. I stretched to relieve some of the discomfort, but my legs and paws howled in immense pain, causing myself to wince.

It seemed I had made it back to the house. Most of what had happened last night was foggy, but I could clearly remember the one mission I had set out for myself today.

Arising settly to resist causing more pain, I pranced around the house looking for Anna. After making a sweep on the lower part, I headed up to the den in which she usually slept to see if she was still there.

She wasn't inside, which surprised me. Her days were usually spent here, sleeping and doing some walking, but she wasn't here.

When I turned around, she was sitting on the ledge looking outside at the world she scarcely visited.

I jumped down, but landed oddly due to the tension of my legs as I hit the ground.

" **Tsk!"**

I managed to limp over to my mother who didn't even turn around to greet me. I crouched, preparing to jump. Upon leaving the ground, I lightly landed on the thin, but smooth surface.

Anna continued to look outside, not even acknowledging me. This was strange.

" **Uh, mom?"** My voice quietly said.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, and turned to see me. She was surprised, but soon she leaned over to lick me. When she stopped, I got back up to view her in the eyes.

" **I have to ask you about something."**

Her blue eyes filled with sorrow. I was surprised to see such a thing.

" **Is it about your father?"**

I leaned back, my mouth hanging open a bit. What?

" **H-how did you know?"**

She looked back off at the trees below.

" **He told me to explain everything I knew to you when you were ready, and you asked the question. I was always hoping he was lying, but it seems the prophecy he told me is coming true."**

She knew more than I had expected. I was hoping she would know nothing of him, the prophecy, and Star.

" **My sweet, young son,"** He deep eyes, and her voice quavering **,"your destined to be something greater than any other cat could be."**


	4. Leader of the Shadows

Get ready you guys, Tabby is about to face someone important! Also, I decided to be updating chapters every 3 days. I decided because a) I have a lot of events planned this summer and I don't have time to really sit down and focus a lot on a chapter b) these chapters are becoming longer! With longer chapters means more time needed to write.

And thank you HaveaQueenysummer for the review! Lol yep that is totally Tabby in a eggshell. And I know right? Its why I don't read fanfics of Warriors often because these cats are trying to run away from their problems. Totally takes away from main plot and from character development. He is going to have doubts about his leadership skills, but he won't run away.

Anyways, enjoy! o/

The pressure from the forest became ever increasing as I crawled deeper in the bushes. Cracking branches caused me to stop and cower, only to realize I had caused the noise. But, through all the worry, noise, silence, and pressure, I could sense Star was close. I wouldn't -couldn't- stop now.

" _ **Tabby, over here!"**_

Her small whisper was heard sharp and clear by my attentive ears. I began to run in the direction, until her spirit was visible in front of me. She was excited to see me again, and came down to my level to greet me.

" _ **You made it!"**_

I nodded.

" **Sorry I took so long, my first way of getting here was shut, I had to take a alternative."**

Star shook her head.

" _ **It's okay! I could wait all night if I had to."**_

Something was different with her.

" **You seem to be a lot more cheery today."**

" _ **Well, when you have been waiting for as long as I have for a prophecy to come true, sometimes it gets to you."**_

I changed my position to sitting, and changed the air around us to a more serious tone. Star had noticed this change, and addressed me with respect.

" _ **You have a concern. Please, speak of it."**_

I took in a deep breath, and prepared to give her my speech.

" **I told everything to my mother. She told me everything she knew about the prophecy, the clans, and my father,"** I choked on the last word **," and she asked me a question I wondered as well."** I paused.

" _ **Go on."**_

I sighed.

" **Why bring back the clans? What good will they do the forest if they return?"**

Star just stared. She didn't seem to be focusing on what I had just asked her. Rather, she looked at me as she had when I first met her.

" _ **I have not told you of where I came from, have I?"**_

Not what I expected.

" **N-no…"**

" _ **Hm."**_

She floated herself in the air, letting the stars from her pelt fall as she left the ground.

" _ **I am a part of Starclan. Where you visited in your dreams is where Starclan resides. It is where warriors, kits, elders, leaders, and others rest after they have left this world."**_

Spirits of warriors...then who was the white cat I met last night?

" **So what are you then? Spirits are supposed to be in Starclan, like you said."**

She nodded.

" _ **My fate took a different turn...but now I am here to guide you. And you seek a answer."**_

She looked up towards the sky where her clan resided.

" _ **Starclan is strong because the clans have balanced the evil in the forest. We have always been able to beat evil, all because we had possession of the Starpool. It is where the clans made contact with us. It is like our last connection to those still living, and them their ancestors."**_

I was still lost.

" **So what does that mean?"**

" _ **We lost the Starpool not long ago. Starclan was not strong enough without the clan's spirits here, and now that the evil has control, it is only a matter of time before they take complete control and banish the good from this forest forever. The clans can never come back, and the evil will leave the Starclan's spirits in torment forever."**_

I nodded.

" **I see. So I am here to take back this... Starpool? Can't I do it alone?"**

Star shook her head.

" _ **You will not be strong enough to move around the forest alone. Surely they will catch you, and who knows what savage things they have planned to do you physically and spiritually."**_

It was a lot of info, but I could piece together what she was speaking of.

The Starpool is like the line from here to Starclan. Without it, seasons upon seasons of ancestry was lost. Not to mention the spirits of Starclan would be forever in 'their' control. I could understand the importance, but surely that was not all of it.

" **That cannot be all. Truly there is something more valuable that prevents the clans from coming together that you have not spoken of."**

" _ **Yes, you are right,"**_ she said in a cautious tone _ **,"you observe well."**_

I took in some of the pride and sat a little taller.

" **There is a missing part to what you said. Ancestry can be remembered, but tell me what it is that Starclan does specifically for the clans should it be lost."**

Star...was happy?

" _ **The leaders of each clan receive something no one else can. This would be their nine lives, all given to by members of Starclan. If the connection is broken, Starclan cannot bless these leaders with the lives they are meant to receive through the wisdom they show."**_

Everything made sense. I was here to preserve the very thing my ancestors fought to keep safe, the Starpool. I was the last hope to bringing back the true clans, otherwise nothing would ever be able to bring them back. I was the last one, destined to take the path of a warrior to become the ultimate leader.

" **I understand. It makes sense why everything is happening now."**

" _ **Fox was the last to defend the Starpool as much as he could. But, he fell to enemy paws. He wanted- no, he knew would take back what was rightfully ours."**_

The gust was colder than the last. I looked into the shadowed forest, wondering if what Star feared stood there. Like previous, the pressure given from the forest was unbearable. I glanced over to see if Star was there to lead again, but she was not.

I was alone.

And I was about to be killed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was pressed to the ground, and I couldn't hear my own yowls as I was flattened. My limbs with sprawled out, and my eyes were shut trying hard to ignore the confounding pain. I couldn't grip anything, I was stuck like a mouse to the hawk.

But as soon as it had started, it stopped. I could get up, and I could hear everything around me.

When my eyes opened though, I was in the middle of the forest.

Thick blankets of black surrounded me like a sea. No fireflies shown in this part of the forest. No breezes ruffled my pelt. I could barely see the colors of the bushes.

From all sides there was no end to the forest anywhere.

My heart thudded against my chest, and my body trembled. I couldn't even get my own hair on my back to stand up. I was pressed into the ground hoping to avoid the enemy in some way.

" _ **Hmm, I sense you nearby, clanblood. I can smell it coursing through you like a river, yet, it is more faint than the true clan cats. It disgusts me."**_

I could feel his hot breath run down my neck, causing me to recoil in dread. When I looked behind me, nothing was there but the bush I had crouched under.

" _ **It is only a matter of time before I find you, and when I do-"**_

His voice cut through my ears and flesh like sharp claws. I winced in the pain as he spoke.

" _ **-I won't kill you. I'll keep you alive-"**_

My heart echoed in my chest loudly now, causing my stomach to ache in the sound.

Suddenly, I could hear him. A twig snapped, and my body dropped, my paws glued to my hiding spot. His voice grew louder as he approached me.

He was purposely being loud and slow so I could track him, and count how long it was till I met my fate.

" _ **-and torture that pure spirit of yours. You will watch as I destroy what is left in this forest to stop me."**_

The brambles rustled. He was only a few tail lengths away now, my body still weighed to the ground.

" _ **Your eyes will witness the fall of Starclan."**_

A black paw showed only a tail length away from me.

" _ **I will destroy everything and one you love."**_

It was him.

And soon they left the ground, and the forest was quiet again. What had happened?

Some force pulled me from my bush, and I was thrown into the open. I was crashed on my side, and a sharp pain shot through my head and down my body as I hit a tree base, becoming dizzy in the process. I couldn't focus, but the cat who stood in front of me made my feelings still clear.

Fear.

He stood there, his shadow towering over my body as I crouched trying to focus on his appearance.

He was pure black, but what caught my attention was his eyes.

They were mismatched. One was pure like the blue river, the other a dark amber, on the verge of orange. They were mesmerizing. He was a little larger than average sized, but still bigger than myself due to me age.

A devious look resided in his wide large eyes.

It was like a...grin broke across his face. How twisted was he?

" _ **How nice to...meet you. My name is Crowstar, but call me Crow. You are the clanblood I have waited for a long time to lay my eyes upon."**_

I couldn't respond. I was struck by horror as I was facing what had destroyed my father and ruled this forest. He was clearly not afraid to kill, it was ever so present in his stance.

How was I to escape?


	5. Crow, The Destroyer of Clans

Oh man! The final boss is already here?! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Just a heads up, I am going to be in an area without any internet tomorrow all the way through Sunday! I will post a new chapter next Monday. Sorry it is going to be while before any updates but I plan on finishing a HUGE hoard of chapters this week on my own time. Thanks for following and of course please leave a fav, follow or review if you enjoyed! o/

" _ **Aww, cat got your tongue? You sure are quiet for a clanblood."**_

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Not even a breathe could leave my mouth.

" _ **Speaking of, this is what Starclan sent? A quiet, young kit to do their dirty work? Pathetic. You must be a fake boy. You won't even stand your ground."**_

A spark of pure rage lite in my body. What was I afraid of? The shaking settly stopped, and I rose proudly from the ground, facing the cat with pure power. I could feel the energy running through me.

I was going to defend my pride, and my heritage.

" _ **Ha, I must have struck a nerve. You stand proudly, I respect that. But,"**_ He eyed my figure _ **,"you are much too small and naive for me to face yet. Grow and become strong. I want to face a fullblood when you have rooted yourself in the ground in which you stand."**_

He strode forward, and I didn't budge. I would give it my all if he tried to fight me.

" _ **Even if I wanted to, I can't locate you. It seems Star has hidden you away from me, at least, your mortal body. But your spirit I managed to pull from your body here, and I can do it whenever I want if you step into my shadows."**_

Finally, I spoke, growling as he stopped upon hearing my voice.

" **I will destroy you. The clans will rule the forest once again, and I their leader as we take back the Starpool to become one with Starclan once again."**

Crow snickered, trying to cause me to fall back, but I continued to stand firmly in the soil and moss where my paws were buried.

" _ **Ha! Big words for a small cat. Maybe I should show you just how I destroyed the clans, and that pesky guardian at the Starpool."**_

The sentence pierced through my senses, pulling me back to the real world, or where ever we were. He was speaking of my father, Foxnose.

" **That was my father who defended that pool you slug!"**

Crow began to circle around me, jumping around my body in his form, me trying to follow with my eyes.

" _ **Oh, your father? He fought bravely, but he was more of a shrew than a warrior he claimed to be."**_

He appeared behind me and whispered in my ear, I was frozen in place as I was forced to listen to his words.

" _ **I took pleasure in slicing through his flesh and watching his scarlet blood pour from his body."**_

I turned to attack, my claws unsheathed, but he disappeared quickly, and myself only slicing through the stale air behind me.

" **Show yourself coward!"**

His laugh echoed through the forest, the leaves swaying as it continued.

I looked up in the trees wondering if he was resting among the branches. But nothing was visible, it was all a wasted effort.

But he appeared in front of me, a smirk visible on his face.

" _ **Here I am, what will you do, child?"**_

The thought played in my head again.

 _What was I going to do?_

But then I thought of something else, why he was taking the actions he was taking. He was playing a game with me, and I was falling to it. I needed to be calm and not rush this was not the time to start our final fight.

" **I can see through your tricks. What game are you playing at? Why do you want me to attack?"**

Crow's mismatched eyes glittered in the shadows, and he pridefully sat a tails length away from me.

" _ **I was wondering how long it would take. You are intuitive, it is a quality only leaders have."**_

" **I never said I was a empty shell."**

He blinked, and took a deep breath of the overhanging air.

" _ **You have a strong spirit. Stronger than those I have encountered before you. You must be the blood the prophecy speaks of."**_

We stood in utter silence, when Crow' ears twitched from side to side.

" _ **It seems I have matters to attend to. I will see you soon enough, and I look forward to it."**_

He arose to all fours and turned away from me, and walked over to the bushes straight in front. Before he reached them, he stopped and gazed me.

" _ **I never caught your name. What is it, child?"**_

I puffed out my chest, and said it with pride.

" **My name is Flame."**

" _ **Flame, I will put it to memory."**_

And he left, disappearing with a rustle of bushes.

I don't remember what happened next, but I whisked away by a force, and sent back to whence I came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything was a blur when I opened my eyes. Swirls of blue, gray, and black clouded my vision, and I could not hear or smell anything. My head was thumping, and I could hear a low mumble around me.

" _ **Ee!"**_

Perked, I tried to look around, my vision clearing.

Now I could see who was yelling at me, and it was none other than Star herself.

" _ **Tabby, you're awake! Thank Starclan."**_

Finally, I could her voice again, and I could see her faint body leaning over my vision.

" **Star, it's good to see you again."**

" _ **And of course you as well. It seems Crow got to your spirit, but thankfully he did not learn the location of your body."**_

I sighed in fatigue.

" _ **You are okay, I presume?"**_

I nodded.

" **Yes I am fine. Just tired."**

" _ **Of course. You need to go home and rest."**_

I followed as she lead the way home. I was starting to remember the way back, but many twists and turns were still unfamiliar to me. It was a good thing Star was here to lead.

As we neared the exit of the forest to my home, Star stood aside as I passed through the shadows and stepped into the moonlight. I looked back to see her sitting there, proud to see me walk off.

" _ **Have you decided what you want to do, Tabby?"**_

I nodded.

" **I will help restore the clans to their former glory, and I will be the leader to guide them on the journey to greatness."**

The star's on Star's pelt glittered brightly as she bowed her head in respect to the decision.

" _ **What changed your mind?"**_

I snorted a bit.

" **Crow did, he challenged me in the final battle."**

" _ **Be careful Tabby,"**_ Her voice lowered so the forest would not hear it _ **,"Crow is the king of manipulation. He plays with emotions until he has you in strings. I fear he may try to turn you against yourself. Do not be deceived by what he says."**_

She was right. Crow had played right into my head, manipulating me to charge at him. It had worked, for a little while, but I had luckily seen through it and gotten out of it. Who knows if I would be lucky like that again.

" **He had me, but I got through quickly."**

" _ **Good. Now, go home, eat, and rest, Tabby. Tomorrow I will teach you the ways of the forest so you can defend and live off of the land."**_

I nodded, and headed for my fence. But something irked me, so I turned back to Star, glaring at her.

" **You can call me Flame now, Star. I will live my warrior given name."**

She nodded, and I went to my den. Tomorrow, the real work would begin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had prepared myself well the coming morning. I ate well, drank plenty of water, and rested myself to be alert this morning. Now was coming the hard part, the time in which I would explain to my mother my leave.

She awaited me the following morning by the large door next to the one I usually used to escape.

As I padded over to her, I could see the ever growing concern in her deep blue eyes. She was trying to hold it back, but it was obvious through her posture she was new I was leaving for good.

The morning sun pierced through the glass and radiated on my mothers coat, almost blending her into it. Her shadow feel on me as I inched closer to her. Now the time had come.

Weary, I started.

" **I...I am sorry I have to leave, Anna."**

She blatantly stared at me, and her gaze traveled to the world outside.

" **I knew you would be going. It was obvious by the signs…"**

" **I found the answer I was seeking last night. Would you care to hear it?"**

She nodded, still looking away from me.

I explained about Starclan, the Starpool, and Crow. I mainly told her the details of how the clans would never be able to be rebuilt if Starclan lost their connection to the living, and that their spirits, like Fox's, would remain in torment to Crow forever.

He stance didn't change. It seemed like she didn't care, but she forced a nod to accept what I had told her.

" **Then, my son, take back the forest. Build the clans, and let this Starclan live in peace. You are the only one capable enough to do it."**

She nuzzled me, and groomed me several times before I returned the favor. We broke off, and I left her with my final words.

" **Thank you Anna. I promise to return when I have fulfilled my mission. I love you."**

Now she was looking at me straight in the eyes.

" **I love you to, Flame."**

And with that I departed, creeping out the strange small door, and running through the dewed grass to jump up over the fence, and then jump over to the forest side. My energy flowed through me a waterfall, bursting to the seems. Today, I would learn the ways of a warrior.

My path to becoming a warrior began.


	6. The First Steps

OH MY GOSH I dropped off the face of the earth I apologize! I have had this ready for a while. I'm going to try and get back into the story it's just I need to remember where I left off. Sorry again guys and those who still follow, please enjoy the chapter below. Thanks for still following ;w;

The forest was beautiful in the morning. Only few shadows covered the forest grounds. It was odd to see the grass and brambles that scattered the ground like a blanket. If not for the past experiences, I would actually think the forest was a safe haven to stay in.

I could see Star's spirit faintly outlined against a tree, and she was-

Out of the border?

As I got closer to her, I could see I was not going crazy. Star was on the outside of the forest line, the area in which she had told me she couldn't leave.

How was she her now?

" **Star,"** I meowed to her as I came to a halt in front of her **,"how is this possible? You said you weren't able to leave the forest?"**

" _ **Well, I can at times. When a strong spirit is nearby, I am able to leave with them. Crow is weak at morning, but after sunset I must return."**_

" **Ah, I see. So what is it we are going to do first?"**

She walked off in the direction of the the dens, leaving the forest behind her.

" _ **We cannot recruit until you have learned to hunt and fight. You are to be the example among your clanmates. I also cannot bestow a warrior name to you till I have confirmed you are true to your skills. It would not be honorable to give you a name now without assessing your skills."**_

I followed next to Star as she lead the way to out destination. We were walking alongside the borders of the dens the Twolegs lived in, and the forest began to disappear behind us.

" **So where is it we are heading?"**

We stopped, and Star's tail flicked forward.

What I gazed upon was amazing. Never before had I seen this area before.

It was a flat ground ahead. It was perfect. Grass shown for most of the the stretch of the land. Few bare patches were seen, but the land was lush and full of all kinds of life, no trees to block the way.

" _ **This is where you will learn to hunt. There is lots of prey and plenty of room to move. I thought this would be the best place to get started."**_

I was still in awe at this beautiful, open land. My legs itched with excitement to start exploring. I could feel my claws ready to start my training.

" _ **Have you ever used your nose to hunt?"**_

Star was curiously glancing at me.

" **No. I have used it to locate my food because it was moved a lot."**

" _ **So then you have used it to hunt. Can you distinguish different smells?"**_

" **Well,"** I had tried a few times before, but everything was practically the same in the human den **,"I am not to sure. Everything always seemed to smell the same."**

" _ **Hm, I see,"**_ She looked forward at the field before us _ **,"let's go."**_

Leading the way, Star made her way down the land.

 _Watch out Crow. I'm starting my training, it's the first step to your demise._

Following, we traveled over the neverending area. Hopefully I would learn quickly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was not long before we stopped. Star sat, and got ready to direct me.

" _ **Close your eyes, and lock everything out. Only focus on my voice and follow my directions carefully."**_

I did so. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness in. Taking in a deep breath, I blocked out the rustling leaves and whistle of the wind. I could only hear Star's voice now.

" _ **Good. Now, take a sniff with your nose and let the scents rest in your mouth, on your tongue. Tell me what you smell."**_

I obeyed. I inhaled with my mouth, trying to invite a many scents as possible. At first, it was overwhelming, I almost shot my eyes open, but pushed myself to relax. I let the scents travel down my throat and rest on my tongue. So many different tastes and smells came from the inhale.

" **I smell the wet grass, moldy and heavy; the most overpowering-"**

" _ **Good, keep going."**_

" **-Then I smell the pollen of the flowers the breeze carries. It's very,"** I let the scent sit more heavily on my tongue to distinguish it **,"sweet, quite enjoyable and filled with many flowers."**

After more picking, I could smell it. My target.

" **I smell it. The stink of a rat, not far from here. It is very present, so it must have passed through where we stand recently."**

My eyes opened, and I had to squint as they adjusted back to the light.

" _ **I have to trust you. I cannot smell since I am a spirit."**_

" **Not much of a mentor then are you?"** I snickered under my breath.

" _ **Well, would have known what to do without me?"**_ Star playfully spat back.

" **You got me there."**

She laughed, and so did I.

After our small break, I lead the way the smell grew. I was constantly having to take in new smells to find where my prey was. It was starting to give me a ache in my head…

But then I stopped. A little movement in the grass caused me to crouch instinctively, and Star did the same. She saw the movement to. We awaited the movements apprerance.

Soon enough, a rat head came into our view. It glanced around, and we hid from its sight. It crouched back down and awaited.

I wasn't leading my body anymore, my body was leading itself. My mind was blank, I bent my ears back, and crawled. My belly fur was gliding against the ground, and my steps were silent. I occassionly glanced down to avoid upcoming twings and sticks.

Soon, the rat was in my jumping distance. Building up height in my legs, my tail brushed against the ground as I positioned for the leap.

I was ready.

I left the ground, and with claws unsleathed, pounced on the rat. It was shocked to move as I raked my claws against it's throat when I landed over it's body, slicing it wide open and letting the blood pour out. It was dead in an instant.

I did it. I had killed my first prey.

" **Star! I did it!"**

She came running down to view my prize. Pride was gathered in her as she nodded in approval.

" _ **Of course you did it! Your an ancestor of the clans after all. Congrats, your hunting is great. You have passed this part. Practice it regularly. Your form was perfect."**_

" **Thank you. Now what?"**

" _ **You eat it."**_

" **Oh."**

I had never had rat before. Was it better than the rotten pellets?

As I leaned in for a bite, I suddenly stopped. My nose was now open to all the different scents, and a new, intruding smell entered my nose, and it was too close.

" **Star, I smell-"**

" **Me?"**

A she cat entered my vision as I arose to see the source of the voice. She was a my size, slim, and had a very light cream colored coat with darker tabby stripes running around her body. Her feet and underside were pure white, hardly noticeable against her cream coat. Her eyes were a amber color, and her fur was long.

She was gorgeous. If only she wasn't challenging me…

" **I will be taking that rat from you now. Unless of course,"** she strode close to me, and began to grow bigger as her pelt stood up **,"you plan on trying to keep it."**

If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she would get. I too grew in size as I stepped over my prize to come face her.

" **I found it first, finders keepers."** I growled at her, baring my fangs for her to see

She snickered.

" **Losers weepers."** The words fell out her mouth like silk. She was so flawless.

We began to circle each other, baring our fangs and growling as loud as we could.

But one nagging thought rested loudly.

I had never fought before. How was I going to win?


	7. A Place to Stay

Back with another chapter! Right now I am working on chapter 14, so this fanfic is catching up! A new chapter will come out from now on when another is finished in case previous things need to be changed. But holy cow this next chapter is super long! I went off and I just couldn't stop it, so enjoy n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The midday sun was warming the air as I stood in what was about to be a battlefield. Star stood off to the side, watching horrifyingly as she knew the same thing I did. I had never fought before, and surely I did not want to try now. Then out of nowhere, my mouth shot open.

" **Take it, I'm not hungry anyways."**

As proof, I sat down and let me fur settle so she could see I was not going to decieve me.

She cautiously approached the rat, keeping her eyes on me at all times. But before I let her pick up the rat, I decided to have a little chat with her.

" **What's your name?"  
** She was a little taken back by it, but arose to speak with me, meeting me at eye level. She was only a tail length away, after all.

" **What's it to you?"**

I shrugged.

" **Can I just ask a question?"**

" **Tsk."** She let out under a deep exhale.

" **My name is Pepper."**

" **Whoa, cool."**

She rolled her eyes.

" **Anything else you want to know?"**

" **Well, if you ask,"** I tried to give off my friendliest tone **,"how would you like to be part of the clans?"**

She slashed her tail. She was beginning to show irritation.

" **That's a child's story. The clans don't exist."**

" **The let my friend Star explain it to you."** I motioned her forward with a slight flick of my tail.

Star approached me, and Pepper's mouth dropped. Her eyes were wide, and she stood like her paws were frozen to the ground.

" **Your...from Starclan?"**

What? She knew?

" **You know of Starclan?"**

Pepper shook her head a bit. She was finally beginning to warm up to us.

But she let out a deep sigh, and her body sank a bit.

" **Okay, so maybe I lied a little. My old man used to tell me stories of a cat he used to know way back in the day who told him of the 'amazing clans', and he especially loved Starclan. He always told me stories of it."**

" **So why did you lie to us?"**

She looked down, and shifted her weight a bit. She looked as though she was a kit getting ready to confess to a crime.

" **It's...embarrassing. I used to try and tell these stories to my friends, but only one would listen, and the rest would insult me and call me names because I believed in such nonsense. That's when I began to resente the stories that were once told me."**

I understood completely.

As a kit, I would often play the role of a warrior outside and attack the grass and flowers, treating them like invaders. The cat who used to live next to us would always bully me, calling me insulting names because of what I believed. It was Anna who would come and save me.

" _ **Well I am proud to say the clans were very much alive long ago. It is our goal to bring them back."**_

Star stopped to let me finish. It was my time to show how much of a leader I could be.

" **But of course to bring them back, we need warriors. Warriors who have the drive to fight for their clan and take back the forest they used to live from. So I ask you Pepper, would you like to join us?"**

She was a little surprised. I tried to read her and see if I could read the answer from her before she spoke of it, but she was too good. She disguised herself well.

" **I...I need time to think."**

I nodded.

" **I understand."**

" **Be careful out there, not many loners are quite as nice and charming as myself…"** She stopped so I could fill in the blank.

" **Flame."**

" **Flame."** Pepper repeated.

She leaned down and grabbed the small rat with her mouth before heading off. But she dropped it before heading out, turning to face me.

" **You don't have anywhere to stay, do you? Why don't you come to the barn? You can meet some of my friends there. Maybe you can explain the clans to them."**

" **Uh, sure!"**

I wasn't very educated on the clans, but it was a great time to explain and maybe get others interested in joining.

Grouping up with her, Star decided to go back to the forest. She said she would find me the next day, and after saying goodbye, we departed.

The sun was beginning to set, and shadows were cast over the land. I closely followed Pepper so I wouldn't lose her as the landscape continued to grow darker, and everything just became harder to see.

After what seemed like ages of walking, a lit up den, most likely the barn Pepper spoke of, came into my view. At this point the sun was almost completely gone, and most of the landscape was covered in the masses of darkness.

I drifted to thinking of Star. What did she doing during the nights when I was gone? Did Crow do something to her? Did he know she existed?

My mind was spinning with questions. I was a good way to pass the time.

" **There is a slower Twoleg that owns this barn. He will usually leave the light source on till another Twoleg comes home, so we have a little time before it is lights out."**

We had picked up a little speed the closer we got to the barn.

" **So how many live here?"** I mentioned in the silence.

" **Um,"** She concentrated more on counting than walking after tripping a few times. Her mouth moved as she mentally counted the cats at the barn she lived at **,"six, including myself, live at that barn."**

I nodded.

" **So what are you, Flame? I mean, what position of the clan?"**

" **Me?"** I was quite taken back by the question.

I wasn't really sure. It seemed like inside I wanted to say a warrior, but in reality, my mind knew that wasn't the answer. But I wasn't a kittypet, at least not anymore. I had abandoned the title just recently. So how was I to answer this?

" **I'm...nothing right now."**

She stopped, and me with her.

" **Nothing?"**

" **Yeah,"** I shuffled my feet, and protectively covered my tail over my toes. Maybe this would protect me from her next words **,"I'm not a leader, at least, not yet anyways. Nor am I a warrior."**

" **Hm. So you don't really know what you are doing yet, do you?"**

" **I...I guess you could say that."**

I stared at her, awaiting her harsh words. Truly this wasn't going to end well…

" **So your learning? You must still be in training to be the leader?"**

Her voice hadn't changed, neither had her body. I took a small sigh of relief before answering her question.

" **Pepper!"**

A voice interrupted my answer. Looking around, I could see a faint cat padding up to us.

As he got closer, I could see his dark gray coat blend in with the night. His eyes, though truly amber, looked gray upon the moonlight touching them. He was of my size, and looked almost cheery to see me as well.

He looked at me with a neutral tone.

" **Who are you?"**

" **My name is Flame,"** I bowed my head in respect **,"and you are?"**

The cat puffed out his chest proudly, and tried to look a little bigger by fluffing his fur out. He proudly stepped forward. This cat reminded me of kit who tried to look scarey against its siblings.

" **I'm Spot! I am the kittypet of this barn, and the owner of it to!"**

I couldn't help but let a snicker out.

In return, he also snickered.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

" **Flame would like to know if he could stay with us tonight Mr. Owner."**

Spot excitingly nodded.

" **Well yeah of course! This cat seems great. Come on, there are plenty of cozy spots to rest."**

Together we all headed to the barn, and upon reaching the inside, I was greeted by many cats, who stared at me as I looked at them one by one. They all lined up in front of me, and tediously watched my movements and reactions to them.

It was Spot who led the introductions.

" **Hey you guys! This is Flame, he met Pepper earlier and he needs a place to stay for the night so he is just going to hit here. But of course, we all need to introduce ourselves."**

With his tail, Spot motioned for the first cat to start all the way from the left.

This cat was very small. She looked awkward standing next to the other cats l bigger than her, since she seemed to be a little bigger than half their size, but her pelt was beautifully dappled with calico spots covering her entire body. Her green eyes contrasted her pelt well, and her muzzle faded to a pure white.

She stepped forward from the line, and cautiously shifted herself. Her tail could not sit still, and she looked at the ground quite often, nervous when she took quick glances to look at me. She was most obvious the shy cat.

" **M-my name is Sk-Sky-Skylar."**

And quickly she stepped back in line.

The next cat to step forward was a very in shape cat. He must have done a lot of work to keep the body he had. This cat's pelt was pure black, and his fierce amber eyes challenged me and started right into my core. His expression was blank, and little emotion was put into his voice when he spoke.

" **I am Talon. Pepper is like my littermate, so you better not do anything funny to hurt her."**

Pepper sighed, and challenged Talon with a few steps forward.

" **Stop acting like I'm useless and defenseless you rock. You know that it's me who has to protect you."**

" **Heh,"** He snorted back at her **,"stop making me look bad in front of our guest you weed."**

Pepper's fur was beginning to stand on end. She was not amused by his words.

" **I don't have to say anything for that to happen. You do that job perfect by yourself."**

Talon was quiet, he just stared at her with that stone cold face. Pepper let her hair lay flat against her and stood back next to Spot, who seemed to be amused by the situation.

" **That's what I thought."** Pepper muttered under her breath.

" **Anyways,"** Spot exaggerated, stopping the friction in the air **,"let's move on...so as long as there aren't any other fights."** Spot whispering the last part.

Next was a gray cat, who honestly looked more blue than gray. She had eyes similar to my mother's deep ocean blue ones, and she stepped forward cheerfully. She bowed her head to me, and I did for her.  
" **My name is Lavender. You can talk to me anytime, it's what I'm known for."**

She gave me a wink, and I felt my cheeks begin to heat up a little.

Stepping back, the last one in line was a lighter brown tabby cat, who held standard dark yellow eyes. He was much longer than the rest of the cats, and his body seemed more agile than the rest. This cat seemed like more of a runner. He was most likely a hunter for the group.

" **You can call me Pine. I'm the hunter here, at least, I always bring in the most prey."**

In the corner of my eye I caught some irriation radiating from Talon. These two must have been rivals.

Pine stepped back.

" **Alright Flame there you have it! That's everyone who resides here."**

Spot meowed, heading off to where I had entered.

" **I'll see you all tonight! I soon as I enter remember the light goes out."**

And with that, Spot headed off, turning a corner and heading to the Twoleg's den.

Everyone dispersed. Pine and Skylar headed up the stairs, while Lavender planted herself inside one of the many hay stacks scattered around the sides. All that remained was Pepper and Talon, who came to me.

Sitting in a circle, Pepper was first to speak.

" **Talon, this is my new friend, Flame, as you just met. You remember the stories of the clans I used to tell you, right?"**

He nodded.

" **Well listen to him. Even he hasn't told me everything yet."**

She flickered her ears as a signal for me to start. Two sets of eyes focused on me as I engaged.

I went through everything, again, as I had explained to Anna. Pepper would sometimes change her expressions, as she was very into what I had explained to her. Even Talon, too, would display something other than his cold gaze. I really had them hooked.

When I finished, I yawned, and the two cats stared at me like I had more to tell them.

" **So, they are real?"** Talon said, his whiskers twitching.

" **Very much. I want to bring them back, but I need cats, like yourselves."**

He nodded.

" **I am very interested."** Pepper looked to the sky outside, the stars reflected on her irises **,"at first when you told me, I didn't think I would want to do it. But the clan life seems so exciting, there is something new to do rather than sit here and do practically nothing. And Flame,"** She looked back towards me, those stars shining as they continued to reflect **,"I want to support you as you become the leader. I want to be a part of the new clans, I know I'll never get a chance like this again."**

She glanced over at Talon, who went back to his cold face. Pepper and myself watched as tom filtered the information through his head.

" **I...I have always been fascinated by the stories Pepper used to tell me. It seems like you,"** he stared hard into my eyes **,"are what I have been looking for. A new path, a destiny."**

 _A destiny._

His own voice echoed in my head. It seems I was not the only one looking for a destiny. I had shown two a new path, a path for a new change. Their lives wanted something different. They were both putting their faith in me in hopes I would give what they wanted.

A purpose.

I nodded.

" **I won't let you down. I promise to be a strong leader for you both."**

A chill ran down my spine as the raw night air crept through the barn.

" **I seems like we should all get some sleep."** Pepper, noted, leading the way to a haystack, with Talon following.

I chose a haystack myself, and settled behind it so the wind wouldn't hit my pelt. I shifted some of the straw material around to make a hole for my bed, and sat comfortably. The hay warmed up quickly, and soon I was asleep.


	8. Burning Den

I'm not dead lol. Kind of short, but please read and enjoy! Hopefully I can start to pick this story back up a little bit ;w;/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next few rises, I trained with Talon, Pepper, and Star. Star taught me some moves, while Talon and Pepper taught me others. We would train together, and sometimes the others got involved. I became a part of their group, but I knew this couldn't be a permanent place for me.

I learned how to work with a team when we played challenges as to who could bring back the most prey as a tag team. It was fun, but Star reminded me I had a mission to finish.

In the end, only Talon and Pepper remained convinced, and wanted to leave to become a clan. Everyone else was more interested in staying where they thought they belonged, at the barn. I didn't mind, if they knew their path, I wasn't going to force them to change.

As the next dawn came, joined by my two new friends and Star, we said goodbye to Spot and everyone else as we headed onward, looking for more members.

I had two now, and hopefully more to come. Soon, we would enter the forest with my clan- no, my friends, and we would take back land.

Now, we were wandering past the land I had first encountered Pepper. There had to be some cats past here.

The sun was not kind to us. This morning it had gotten particularly hot, and Pepper was feeling more than the rest of us due to her long coat. Her head was drooping farther than her shoulders, and her tongue was hanging out, trying to gasp as much air as she could.

" **Do we need to rest? You don't look like you can go much further."**

She looked to me, closing her mouth and picking herself to look like she was fine.

" **I'm fine, let's go."**

" _ **If you are tired, we can stop. We don't want you to suffer a heat stroke."**_

" **I said don't worry about me."** Pepper growled, pushing past the rest of us.

We travelled for a bit longer, until I could see a small, old Twoleg den hidden behind some trees.

But something was off. I could see smoke escaping from the top of the trees. I couldn't see any trees on fire from the distance, but it made me wonder…

Then I heard it. It was the crackling of wood when fire came into contact with it. It wasn't the trees, it was the den! The den was on fire!

Under all of the noise and stress, I heard a yowl, a cat yowl coming from the direction of the trees.

Someone was in there!

" **Someone is inside the burning den, we have to help!"**

And without waiting for a responce, I lept into action. Ignoring the fatigue and hot weather, I pulled together my strength and ran as fast as my own body would let me.

The blazing sun continued to beat down my back every inch I took closer to the tree covered den. I could feel my body trying to cool down as the cool washes of my sweat rejuvenated me, and my paws gathered the strength to go forward.

 _Wait for me! I'm almost there!_

As I closed in, the heat from the fire rushed into my face. I was profoundly tired with each step, but as the air became thinner, I tried to conserve as much as as my body could hold.

After pushing past the trees, the burning den was towering over me.

It was old, abandoned, as if no one had lived here for many seasons. The glass was missing, and many holes big enough for rats to get through were punched up and down the den. Smoke covered the sky above, and stung my nose a whiff went up it, causing my eyes to tear up naturally. Orange and red flames aggressively swallowed the den, covering more than half of it.

" **Please help me! One of kits is trapped and I can't get to them!"**

I whipped my head over to a frantic she cat who protectively stood over a young kit and a somewhat older cat behind her, peeking their head out to see me.

" **Where?"**

She was panicked. She was moving her head side to side, up and down, until it came back to me.

" **I don't know...I'm to weak as a mother to get to him…"**

" **What is his name?"**

A single tear left her eye and dropped to the seared ground below her.

" **...Hawk…"** She whispered, her voice sounding hollow, as though she had no soul.

And I bolted in head first, trying to avoid the flames that surrounded the entrance.

Only Starclan could guide me now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The flames were beginning to catch on my pelt. I could feel the ends getting shorter the deeper I went to the source. My eyes burned from the smoke was sucked into them,and my paws seemed to be melted to the floor.

On top of that, my vision was hazy. The more smoke I consumed, the less I could keep my straight vision. I had to find this kit soon, or I would be killed in the flames to.

I looked from right to left, and called his name to the top of my lungs, but no response was heard. All I knew was I had to travel farther until I heard something.

Suddenly, a burning pain landed on my back. A piece of the top had fallen and landed on my back, causing me to spasm, and absorb the flames on the piece.

" **Ngh…"**

I rolled over, and managed to get up, but not without a limp in my front paw. I pushed past this, and used the rest of my three paws to continue walking.

My heart was slowing, and my vision was pulsing. I had little time left.

With a few coughs, I called out the child's name one last time, this time with a response.

A small "here" was heard just ahead of me.

I bolted, putting some pressure on my injured paw to gather speed. With each step, my body learned to ignore the pain, until saved the cat.

In moments I was in a large area, flames still covering the walls. In the corner, a matted kit sat, his eyes closed and huddled in a ball. I moved quickly, and noticed he didn't react to my approach.

He didn't move. I panicked. Was he dead?

But with a sigh of relief, the child's chest rose up shakily, and came back down. He was unconscious.

I picked him up with what little strength I had left, and headed out, avoiding the new flames that covered the ground.

I came out, and within moments, the den closed in on itself, and everything was crushed. I carried the kit over to his mother, who was outside the trees, gathered with my friends.

When I reached her, she grabbed the kit from my jaw and furiously licked him.

I began to gasp in the fresh air. Oddly enough, my body wasn't in pain. I found it funny, so I laughed a little. Had my body forgotten what pain was?

I took my next step closer to the gang, and I couldn't. I hit face first in the dirt, but I couldn't feel it.

I was paralyzed. My body wouldn't obey my mind, and my eyes forced themselves closed. I was panicking deep inside, but yet, I was the most relaxed I had ever been.

Everyone rushed over to me. There mouths were moving, but nothing came out. The world was silent around me.

With my eyes closed, I left out one final heave, and I floated off, heading somewhere else besides the living land.


	9. Reunion

Sorry for the lack of updates, I am having a hard time writing these other chapters just because my plans are ever changing. But holy cow Flame fainted ovo Scarey stuff! I want to forewarn this chapter is going to be a bit different. It is going to jump from perspectives, only until Flame wakes up. Flame is still going to have bigger parts I think. Thanks for following ;D

When I awoke, I was back in the forest. The rays actually showed through the leaves, and I could hear the birds tweeting. The forest was...quiet.

I got up, feeling nothing but the morning fatigue. The dirt, mud, ash, and smoke was no longer splattered on my coat. What?

" _ **So you are here."**_

A Starclan cat approached me from my side, and sat next to me.

He was...familiar. It was not the white cat I had met before, yet he had a comforting glow…

" _ **It is fine if you don't recognize me. After all, you were so small when I first met you."**_

A trigger went off in my head, and astounded my tongue only moved to make one word.

" **Dad…"**

He nodded, with smirk on his face.

" _ **I guess I gave it away."**_

I couldn't think of what to say or ask. My body was numb, and just seeing him was enough to make me silent.

" _ **I am sorry I could not help you on this journey alive and well, I promised you I would, but he got the better of me."**_

I shook my head slightly, my eyes still glued to his faint appearance.

" **No, Foxnose, please don't apologize. It is not your fault."**

He sighed, and sunk his shoulders a bit.

" _ **It is. But I have come to terms with it. In the end, I am able to still help you on your journey, just in a different way."**_

" **I...haven't died...right?"**

" _ **No,"**_ defiantly, without a doubt he meowed _ **,"your body is recovering. You inhaled a lot of smoke, and not to mention your body has taken more damage than you felt. You need to heal, but I a cat trained in the herbs is needed to help to your full recovery."**_

I wasn't sure how to feel. While I thought I would be worried, I was enjoying the time with my father. Hopefully my body would take it's time healing.

" _ **Anyways, I wanted you to tell me something."**_

" **Um, sure."**

" _ **I want to hear how your journey has been. I haven't been there all of your life, so let it out. I want to hear it all."**_

My father wanted to hear my story. Never had I thought the day would come when would be able to share memories with him, sit by the sunlight, take in the beautiful view bestowed before us. I could finally get some advice from my father.

" **Well, Foxnose, it hasn't been without it's trials."**

He laughed a little.

" _ **Everything comes with trials. How we face them shows how our past growth has shaped us into the cat we are now."**_

And with that, I went on. The world around me could wait, it was a time where I needed my father in my life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Pepper's POV** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

We had all become quiet when we noticed Flame was no longer conscious. Our cries to him were nothing to his slumber.

He was laying still as stone. While his body rose up and down with each shaky breath he took, Flame's body was burned heavily, and I could tell he needed a cat trained in recovery.

" **You,"** I meowed sternly to the mother cat **,"you know the region well I presume. Where is a herb cat? Flame is going to need them, and it seems your child will need it too."**

She stopped from licking her child to glancing at all of us before her gaze finished with me.

" **I know only of one, and he is not too far away. I can show you the way, but I am going to need help carrying my youngest while I carry Hawk. Glass is too young to walk far."**

Immediately I stepped over to her and hovered over Glass.

" **Talon,"** I moved my tail to lightly touch Flame's pelt **,"Carry him on you back. I'll help you balance him out while I am carrying the kit."**

Star remained in shock and her gaze had not left Flame's body the entire time I had talked. She must have gone in mental shock upon seeing him like this.

" **Star."**

She didn't move.

" **Star."** This time I got a little louder.

She noticed, and turned to me, a little frazzled by the sudden attention.

" **He is going to be okay, you know that, right?"**

" _ **Yes, yes of course I do."**_ She did not hide her true feelings well. I could hear the doubt that fogged her usual happy tone.

" **We need to go take him to a herb cat. Let's go!"**

I helped Talon load Flame on his back, and helped balance him on my own after grabbing Glass from her mother. The mother cat, with her son in her jaw, lead the way, her other daughter following close behind.

And off we were, heading back in the direction we had came. I only hoped Flame would be okay long enough for us to get him the help he needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flame's POV** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _ **You have come a long way even with only a short time out of your home. It is only a matter of time until you are the leader of the new clan."**_

I nodded.

" **I guess so."**

A bird dropped from a tree, but spread it's wings to fly up and around in many circles before descending back into the trees.

" _ **I can see you don't believe in yourself."**_

" **I...I don't, Foxnose. I am not even familiar with the clans. I don't know any of the positions, I don't know our rules, I can't even stand on my own four paws after diving in for that kit in the fire. I don't want to fail them, and all I see is that in my eyes."**

A breeze cut through us, and ruffled my pelt, driving a cool sensation throughout my body. Even in this spirit form, the sensations were all so real.

" _ **If you keep thinking like that, it will happen. You won't be a great leader, you will be a horrible one-"**_

" **Well thanks I didn't need you to be fully honest-"** I muttered under my sigh.

" _ **I didn't finish."**_ I closed my mouth to listen.

" _ **Do you ever think any clan cat is ready for the leader position?"**_

" **I would think the next in line is ready, after all, they are in that position because they are ready."**

Foxnose shook his head.

" _ **Leaders choose their next deputy by seeing their future. Who they see fit as next leader after their passing is what makes the system. Now, there are many deputies of the clans that never saw themselves in the position. Some don't get to experience the life as a leader, others do. What makes a good leader is the ones who can make decisions, not one who sits ideally by waiting for the next move. You learn what works and what doesn't work."**_

His words planted themselves in my head. The day was going to come when I would receive my title of a warrior, then the title of the leader.

But for the most part, Foxnose was right. A leader could stand for their clan and not be pushed over. It reminded me of the last line of the prophecy.

 _To stand tall and not fall._

I had to stand for my clan, and show them I would not fall.

" **Thank you Foxnose."**

" _ **Just remember your clan will always stand beside you, and you have Starclan to guide you."**_

" **Star told me about Starclan and it's fall, and that it is in jeopardy of falling into Crow's clutches."**

I hoped Foxnose would deny it, and tell me everything was okay, but he didn't change. His stance was still solid, and tried to show no fear.

" _ **I will not lie to you. Starclan is in trouble, and it is not much longer before Crow gains control of everything. That is why we are trying to guide you as fast as possible, but without missing anything in return."**_

" **Well, then while I'm here I could ask you the positions of a clan."**

" _ **Good point. You don't know anything of the positions or the warrior code. I guess us Starclan forgot."**_

I laughed a little, relieving the stress from the earlier conversation.

" **So it must not be that important then."**

Foxnose laughed in return as well.  
" _ **You get your humor from your mother. Now, I'm going to start with the positions. Listen closely."**_

I nodded, and sat patiently as he went through the positions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Star's POV** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

I couldn't do anything. As a spirit of Starclan, I was worthless in these kind of situations. I can't help, the only thing I could do was watch as these living cats fought to save Flame. I was his guide, and yet, how would I help him the times he needed me?

We had crossed across the land. While I could not feel the heat, I could tell everyone in front of me was exhausted. Their bodies lacked the strength to continue on.

I had admired that. What I would give to be alive again, to feel the wind brush my fur, to emerge in the lush smells or the prey and land, to taste the pure, fresh water of the lake...truly I wish there was a way to go back…

" **Mama, we are close, aren't we?"**

With her child in her mouth, she nodded.

Ahead of us was a hill of rocks that were embedded in the dirt. There were boulders many times bigger than us, while then there were rocks near the small size or just a bit smaller. The grass around was dead and short, but what feared me the most was getting up the boulders with a unconscious cat.

I could tell we were going to have to jump, but I scanned Pepper and Talon, who had somehow managed to balance Flame most of the way here.

As we neared closer to the first rock, Pepper and Talon halted. Pepper set down Glass's body who stayed by her.

" **This is impossible. We can't get up without Flame sliding off our backs."**

The mother cat set her child down next to her, the body remaining still. While the others sat in thought, I had a idea.

" _ **I can see a trail where Pepper and Talon could walk up, but there will need to be support from the back pushing up so Flame does not fall off."**_

They all nodded in agreement.

" **The only problem would be…"** Pepper heaved, trying to recover from the large load on her back **,"we have no way to...get that working...without someone carrying the small kit."**

" _ **What is your name she-cat?"**_

" **I am called Whisper."**

" _ **Whisper,"**_ I repeated the name to remember it later _ **,"take your child up to the top and come back down to help us."**_

Picking Hawk up immediately, she crouched to jump up the first rock.

" _ **We are counting on you to come back down to help Flame."**_

She nodded, and then jumped, easily landing on the large dark boulder, her child dangling in her jaw. Progressively as she climbed, her body shrunk, and soon, she was out of view.

Oddly enough, she did not come back down right away. It actually was many passing moments before one of us made the comment, Pepper was first to speak.

" **How many rats do you want to bet she left us to get her son to the herb cat? I bet two."**

Talon snorted.

" **I'll bet four."**

I rolled my eyes.

" _ **She wouldn't leave her daughter behind."**_

They both chuckled.

" **I still bet four."** Talon whispered into Pepper's ear, causing a crack across her face.

And if by a sign of my good nature, Whisper appeared jumping back down the mountain of rocks.

I was beginning to notice the sun had set, and now it was hovering above the horizon, the light in the sky fading fast. How had I not noticed the light had dimmed? Soon I would have to go back, and I would not know of Flame's fate till morning. Why had such a curse been placed on me?

" **I apologize to all of you for my delay. I tucked my son in a safe spot until we reached the top. You just never know what is awaiting around."**

And there Whisper was, standing before me. I could tell she was anxious to get back. After all, her son was in danger. As a mother, I would be worried to.

" **It's okay, I'm going to pick up Glass and you help load Flame on our backs. Push as we go up. This girl can walk, at least this short distance, yes?"**

Whisper quickly glanced at her timid daughter, and nodded.

" **Yes, Dove is perfectly capable of walking up the mountain."**

" **Good, now let's go."**

I could only watch as Flame was loaded on the backs of the cats. When I wanted to help, I tried to step forward, but took it back after realizing I couldn't. Besides, it was almost time to when I would be summoned back to the forest. I wasn't worth anything at this moment, or it seemed like ever…

I followed the cats as they trudged their way up the hill, making ever so slow progress. Whisper struggled as each step the group took she would have to push Flame back up. She slipped multiple times as the dirt ran through her paws.

What made it worse was the fact that we were only halfway up, and I could she was close to total exhaustion. All I could do was watch helplessly, and try to encourage her on with each pounding step she took.

Then it hit me. There were plenty of rocks all around, and many spots to rest. I could see a boulder that was perfectly daggered out of the ground only a tail length below us.

" _ **Take a rest here."**_

They obeyed, and slid down until they touched the bare rock below their pads. They dropped Flame's body on the rock, and all tried to catch their breaths from the hike up.

" _ **You know what time it is. Return, or face punishment."**_

His voice echoed through my head clear like the forest's water. Of course the other cats around me were oblivious to what was happening. I wanted to beg for a little more time, but I knew I had already asked for too much. The sky was dark, and the last slivers of the sun's light were beginning to fade fast. It was time I returned to the forest, or 'he' would come for me.

I said my goodbyes for the night, and they wished me well. I transported away, back into the forest which had once been the home for clans, and myself as well.

It welcomed me with the usual dark outlook of the black sky ahead, no moonlight breaking through the cracks of the trees like many other forests. I sighed, what good it felt to be home.

" _ **I lost his presence. Would you mind telling me where he is, my young Star?"**_

I voice cut through my thoughts and pelt like knives as he appeared to what seemed to be behind me. Even as a spirit, his presence continued time and time again to overwhelm my senses. He made it so all I could feel and focus on was him.

I proudly turned to him, my gaze ever so cold as I stared into the eyes of the malicious Crow.

He sat patiently, his tail wrapped around his paws, awaiting my answer he knew I would not tell him.

" _ **You know I would never. Flame is going to take back this forest, and destroy every vein that flows through this forest of you. This cat will be your doom."**_

" _ **That child,"**_ He arose to slowly walk towards me, and sit next to me, his hot breath flooding into my ear as he leaned in _ **,"has intrigued me. He will prove himself useful to myself. Every cat is corruptible, you just have to hit the right source. It is only a matter of time before he is dancing on the ends of my web."**_

I tilted my head towards him a bit, my eyes still in contact with the ground.

" _ **Flame would never betray his friends. He grows stronger every day. I can feel his spirit grow, and I know you can as well. He is resistent to you, hence why your influence has not affected him yet."**_

I had caught him off guard. I knew that made Crow uneasy, he feared Flame becoming too strong. It was not going to be easy to kill him if he wanted to.

His presence left my side, and soon he was back where he had started, staring straight at me.

" _ **Perhaps I should pry the answer out of you as to where that young tom went…"**_

I snickered.

" _ **You know fully well you cannot hurt me as I cannot hurt you. It is in our bounds to this forest."**_

" _ **I know,"**_ He walked straight past me, my eyes not following as he walked off, but paused _ **," but after I control the Starpool; your spirit, along with the others of Starclan are mine to toy with. I am so close to reaching the source."**_

" _ **Flame will kill you before the chance ever happens."**_

" _ **Oh? Is that what you tell yourself,"**_ I could hear his laugh behind me, but his tone became serious again _ **,"do not act tough to me, Star. I've known you long enough."**_

" _ **I only speak what I know."**_

" _ **Hmph. Well goodnight, I hope you know I enjoy our little chats. It's the highlight of my night."**_

His presence was gone.

I sighed in relief. Finally, peace from his annoying self.

 _Flame, please be awake when I arrive tomorrow. You are the last hope...for all of Starclan._


End file.
